The present disclosure relates to a bumper shield for a motor vehicle comprising two main longitudinal members, two auxiliary longitudinal members positioned at a lower height, as well as supporting and attachment plates positioned between the ends of the longitudinal members.
Modem motor vehicles are designed in order to suitably respond to different types of possible front impacts, such as low-speed impacts or parking impacts, for a speed comprised between 2.5 and 4 km/h (ECE42), medium-speed impacts or reparability impacts, for a speed of about 16 km/h (Danner) and high-speed impacts, for a speed comprised between 56 and 65 km/h.
Modern motor vehicles are also designed in order to protect pedestrians in the case of an impact with a pedestrian, and in particular for protecting the legs and the hip of the pedestrian.
It is possible to provide a front assembly comprising an upper bumper beam made of metal attached to the ends of front main longitudinal members of a high track (main rails) via first metal impact absorbers added onto the upper bumper beam, and a lower bumper beam attached to the ends of front auxiliary longitudinal members (for example cradle extensions) via second metal or plastic material impact absorbers, added on the lower bumper beam.
However, such a front assembly is complicated and costly to manufacture and to install.